1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a food processor blade, particularly to one possible to cut, stir and churn vegetables, fruits, etc. into juice or nuts such as coffee beans, peanut, etc. into very minute bits or powder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A common conventional food processor 1 shown in FIG. 1 includes a container 10 with an upper opening, a blade 11 fixed on a bottom of the container 10, a base 12 provided under the container 10 with a motor, a related electric circuit, etc. arranged therein. Then the blade 11 is rotated to cut stir and churn food put in the container 10 into juice, minute bits or powder. The conventional food processor has its blade ends 11 bending upward and curving down for cutting, stirring and churning vegetables or fruits into juice or minute bits, but its stirring or churning action is not complete as to leave comparative much big residue. If food is cut, stirred and churned for a long time, the vitamins in the food may be lost. As to hard nuts, they can only be cut into comparatively big particles, needing other grinding appliances to grind into minute particles or powder before they can be boiled or cooked.
This invention has been devised to offer a food processor blade unit for cutting, stirring, and churning vegetables and fruits into juice, or nuts such as coffee beans, peanuts, etc. into minute bits or powder.
The feature of the invention is a blade unit consisting of an upper blade and a lower blade fixed on a shaft. The upper blade has two side sections respectively bending upward, and each section divided into a first stage, a second stage and a third stage all differently angled, and the lower blade has two side sections of a first level section and a second sloped section with an end section.